Begin to Live Again
by Jediempress
Summary: LeonRiku for Rikurocks. Riku decides it's time for Squall to begin living again. Oneshot deal, folks.


Since Riku-rocks has been such a strong reviewer, helping me a great deal with her comments, I'm dedicating this to her. I hope you enjoy this. I wanted to put a little more meaning into it since Leon/Riku is something I can see happening.

I need more requests guys! They don't have to be yaoi. I can to normal stories so please tell me if there's something you'd like to see done, okay?

Begin to Live Again

"So what's your deal?

Riku leaned against the opposite wall of the Bailey, not bothering to look at the other man. He'd only met Leon a few days before but he had him figured out almost immediately. The guy thought his life was so tragic he had to hide his real self away. Couldn't allow anyone to get close because it would end up hurting him. It had nothing to do with how they felt; it was all because he was afraid.

Riku could relate to that.

Of course the tall brunette didn't answer.

"Do you even remember what life was like before the Heartless?" Riku idly continued. "I sometimes wish I didn't. I don't like remembering who I was before I opened that door or even who I was after that. Then I realized that if I hadn't been those people, I wouldn't be who I am today."

He turned his head, just catching a brief glimpse of grey eyes. Apparently, he'd struck a cord.

"So I guess in the end, we can never really be free of the past, can we?"

"No." Was the near silent reply.

Riku snorted lightly. "So why do we keep running?"

"I'm not running from the past." Leon corrected, his voice quiet and unwavering. "I'm letting it go."

"Are you?" Riku returned his eyes to the castle in the distance. "Seems to me all you're doing is shutting down your heart so you don't run the risk of feeling the pain of loss again."

The other made the barest of noises from the back of his throat. "Think what you want."

Another silence spread between them. Riku was surprised how comfortable he felt with the older man. He had become rather distrusting of strangers but something about this man not only drew his attention but held on to it.

"You must be an extremely passionate man, Squall."

The reaction was immediate. "That isn't my name."

"It is the name of your true self. You're only trying to forget it." Riku turned and leaned fully against the wall giving Leon an intense look. "But you don't really want to forget, do you? If you did, you never would have told any one here your real name. You had the perfect opportunity to completely sever ties to Squall Leonheart but you didn't. What does that say?"

Grey eyes were narrowed at him. There was a spark smoldering within them that Riku was finding very enticing. What would it take to turn that flicker into a flame?

"You want to remember what it is to feel. You want to keep the opportunity to simply let go. You're waiting for the day someone comes along and forces you to live again. You pretend you're dead inside but I know you aren't. I can feel it when I look at you!"

As he went on, Riku stepped closer and closer to Leon. "It's time to be alive again, Squall. Let all that passion you've kept so carefully in check behind that mask of indifference out. Let your self live."

He was standing barely a hand span from him now.

And those eyes were burning.

In a sudden, jerky movement Leon tugged Riku by the shirt up against him. An impossibly long moment spread as grey bore into green, searching, searching. Then lips came crashing down and Riku's breath was stolen from him.

Firm, insistent hands were surprisingly gentle as they reached up to take Riku's hips. Kisses continued in a frantic manner, Riku bringing his hands up to tangle in chocolate locks. Leon side stepped, not breaking away from the younger man. He turned Riku until his back was now against the wall.

Riku was more than content to let Leon take the dominant position, especially when the man began running those calloused hands along the bottom of his ribs and that tongue of him set to work on his earlobe. He angled his head, encouraging Leon to move on to his pale neck.

He let the moans and whimpers come freely, something he normally wouldn't have. He wanted Leon to know exactly what he was doing to him. He shuddered almost violently when a hand run along the skin of his waist.

Leon didn't make a sound nor look at Riku for permission before he began undoing the teenager's baggy jeans. He let Riku remove both his own shirt and Leon's short jacket. It wasn't until Riku's pants were at his knees that Leon met his eyes again.

He stared into them intensely, not asking permission but informing.

Riku nodded once.

He was roughly turned around, both hands pressed to the wall along with his face. Leon reached around with one hand to touch Riku, working him to a steady moan as the other hand saw to his own removal of leather pants and belts. Then the hands switched.

Riku only had a moment's warning before Leon bore into him. He cried out, tears forming. No this wasn't his first time but the lack of proper preparing let itself be known. He was granted a moment of adjustment, then Leon began moving. And he didn't stop.

They kept a slowly increasing pace, allowing a slow building of pure unadulterated feeling. Riku's every reaction drove Leon further and he became lost in sensation. Riku didn't hold back anything, wanting this man to know everything he felt.

It wasn't until Riku screamed out Squall's name as he came that Leon found his own release. He only groaned loudly as he slowed his movements and pressed his chest heavily to the silvered one's back. They rested like that against the wall until actual movement sounded once again possible.

Leon withdrew from Riku, returning his pants to their proper place but the jacket remained off. Riku managed turn, albeit shakily to take care of his own clothing. The two stayed quiet as they did this.

Riku watched Leon from the corner of his eye, looking for any sign that the mask of stoicness had returned.

Leon walked a few steps to lean on the open ledge. He stared out at the vista for several long minutes. "I've never been with a man before."

Riku shrugged even though Leon wouldn't see it. "First time for everything."

When there was no reply, Riku sighed and figured they were done. He moved to leave when his name was called. He turned and found Leon looking at him. There was a small smile on his face. "Next time, I'll be more gentle."

Riku grinned back. "I like it kinda rough."

Leon nodded. More quiet and again Riku made to leave.

"Riku."

"Yeah?"

"Keep calling me Squall."


End file.
